Copper in more or less pure forms has been produced for thousands of years in various parts of the world. Many industrial schemes have been employed to produce copper and many more schemes have been proposed for copper production. Even so, there is still a need for improved more efficient methods for production of this industrially essential metal which methods not only provide efficiency in production, but which also minimize damaging pollution.